


Double Trouble

by AdoringDelano



Series: The Future of Riverdale [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoringDelano/pseuds/AdoringDelano
Summary: The one where Veronica and Archie discover that they might be having more than one kid.





	Double Trouble

"So, Miss Lodge...how many months are you?" The nurse messed around with the ultrasound machine, as Veronica sat down. Archie shuffled about behind her, scratching his head. Veronica furrowed her brow.

"Um...six? Wait-no-yeah, six." Archie moved so that he was stood beside his fiancee. 

"Okay." As she brought the gel over, the nurse watched them both curiously. "So, it's looking like the baby's quite big, so after this, I'm going to take some amniotic fluid, for testing." 

"Huh?"

"It's fine."

"Huh." 

Veronica squirmed uncomfortably, her false nails digging into Archie's hand, as the nurse spread the gel over her bump.

"Right...okay." 

The nurse bit her lip, and Veronica and Archie looked up in confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"What is it?" Her voice rang around the room.

"It...appears, that...you're going to have...twins." Veronica made a weird spluttery-squeaky noise. Archie yelped.

"What?"

The nurse pointed at the ultrasound image, at the baby. "There. Just behind your baby girl, and...I would say that's a boy." 

"Oh." 

"So I'm going to check the heartbeats, make sure they're healthy, then you can go."

Veronica's mouth was still slightly open. Archie answered on her behalf.

"Okay."

It took the nurse about ten minutes to check they were healthy, confirm the heartbeats, then send them out. Betty and Jughead both looked up when Archie walked out of the room, Veronica just behind him.

"How is it?" Betty stood up, rocking Vera, her daughter, in her arms.

"How's the baby?" Jughead questioned, grinning.

When neither answered, Betty pressed. "Guys? There's not something wrong with it? Is there?" 

"Them."

"What?"

Veronica looked up. "There are two." 

"Two?" Jughead blinked.

"Two babies. A girl and a boy." Archie started to laugh.

"Twins?" Betty shrieked, handed Jughead Vera, then tackled Veronica. 

"Yeah...twins."

"And I was here still wondering how you'd handle one little monster. You get two!" Archie elbowed Jughead.

"Shuddup."

"Nah."

They headed out of the clinic, Archie and Jughead arguing, Veronica still gawping, Betty screeching, and Vera, non the wiser as to what 'twins' meant.

As Veronica opened the door to her car, Betty shrieked.

"Twins!" 

"Yeah, Betty, twins."


End file.
